Rivera and Twilight Sparkle Relationship
Rivera and Twilight Sparkle's Relationship with Rivera is known to be that of both Romantic, and friendship According to Legendarywerewolf206 Twilight Sparkle was known to have the exact same personality as she had during the show Friendship is magic. 'History' 'Seasons 1' Twilight Sparkle met Rivera, and the rest of Team Kauji about 20 hours after their arrival in Equestria by Space Godzilla, and at first had neutral feelings for him, but eventually after Rivera and Godzilla Team were known to not have any place to live in Equestria Twilight Sparkle was the first one to reveal it, automatically allowing Rivera to live with her and Spike, while Godzilla resided with Rarity, Mecha King Ghidorah, with Fluttershy, Mandy, with Applejack, and Israel with Pinkie Pie. Although her feelings for Rivera were still low, Twilight Sparkle's feelings began to slowly elevate as Rivera had been spending the nights with her, but the first sign of newly developed feelings were shown in Night Shall rise again, when Twilight Sparkle became embarrassed from reading out loud while Rivera was sleeping and waking him from his slumber. The second version of her crush was later discovered in Godzilla Team's First Hearts Over Hooves day when Twilight Sparkle gave Rivera a Heart for the holiday, all though she claimed it was from another Mare to him, it was later revealed that it was really from her in Season 5's episode Emotional Rolling. Other small hints of Twilight's crush are shown as well such as episode Slumber When Rivera would often accidently fall asleep ontop of her mistaking her for a pillow. Another portion is shown when her small crush is almost revealed by Spike in Episode Greed, where Spike would often tease Twilight on her feelings, that would often receive him with either a hoof over the mouth, or a smack in the back of the head, in order for Twilight to keep him quiet. 'Season 2-3' In Episode Slumber it is entirely shown that her feelings have greatly elevated for she is shown too not even try and force him off, but seems too enjoy every little bit of it. She would often respond too these incidents, by either kissing Rivera, on the cheek while he is sleeping or levitating a blanket while using her magic and placing it right on top of Rivera, so that way he doesn't catch a cold. Throughout the entire series Twilight Sparkle's relationship with Rivera, is similar to Rivera's relationship with Princess Luna, the only flaw in there relationship is, that Twilight would often worry too much for Rivera's safety, although Luna thinks of the same exact principles, she hardly appears in the Seasons due to her job as night Princess, the only time Princess Luna and Rivera were able to experience Romantic moments was in Episodes Groom, and Kurtis. The first signs of these would often be when Rivera doesn't return too the library such as in Episode The Metal One, when Rivera left to clear his head from after having to be a victim of an unknown Prank conducted by Israel. When he never returned she appears at the end of the Episode where she tricks Dashie into moving weather and place Rivera when he is supposed too at the Hospital, Episode The Metal one marked the first appearance of Rainbow Dash's rivalry with Twilight Sparkle. Rivera states that he could be only 1 minute late, and she'll panic. Twilight also consumes a Vengeful side for when Rivera, was being played with during his wedding with Princess Luna by Queen Chlyrisa, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, attempted too smash the queen, but the one who did most damaged and had the most anger, was Twilight Sparkle. Despite the draw backs, Twilight Sparkle harbors the same over protectiveness as Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. Throughout all of Season 2 before Rivera & Luna's wedding, Twilight Sparkle has been seen flirting simultaneously with Rivera, although Rivera doesn't seem to realize this until Season 5. However Twilight Sparkle's relationship with Rivera began to slowly deteriorate in the episode of Work Hour, when Rivera had to leave to live with Applehack in order to repay his debts to the ponies of Ponyville and elsewhere that he owed a large amount of money too. Twilight Sparkle though she was okay with it the first time, began to slowly develop Jealousy after she learned that Rivera had to live there until he repaid his debts. Cause of her Jealousy, Twilight Sparkle often visited Sweet Apple Acres more in order to make sure that nothing is happening between Rivera and Applejack, but her worst fears were confirmed when Rivera managed fix up the entire barn, and Applejack pretending to fall in whcih would often result into her ontop of him. Another hint of Twilight Sparkle's Jealousy towards Applejack's Relationship toward Rivera was also featured in Gojira Holiday, in which Applejack wrapped her arm around Rivera, but her arm was gently moved away by Twilight Sparkle's Hoof. Twilight Sparkle would often respond to these antics by Levitating Applejack off of him and stating that he has work to do and that she should stay on the farm to make sure he gets it done much to Rivera's annoyance, which will later be soon by Applejack herself who was also getting tired of her watching them. After this episode Applejack and Twilight Sparkle began a secret Rivalry with one another, this rivalry would be shown a second time in episode Kauji Duel, when Applejack tried to get Rivera's help on the farm, and Twilight Sparkle lied saying he has somewhere to be much towards his confusion Applejack however being the element of Honesty easily sees through Twilight Sparkle's lies, but just lets it go, allowing her and Rivera to do whatever it is they had to do, but not before giving Twilgiht a large glare, as she smirked back on her. Twilight Sparkle began to become more strict with Rivera in Episode Carolson Kauji's after learning that Applejack was also going to be in the games, and almost became psychotic in hopes of winning the games and even going as far as cheating against Applejack to make her look bad. Twilight Sparkle's strictness eventually Eased by the end of the Episode where she apologized to Applejack for cheating on the team, in which allowed the 2 mares to once again become friends with one another. No other bad rivalry was shown in the series after Carolson Kauji's, which meant that Twilight Sparkle might now would have been okay with Applejack and Rivera being close, or it also might have been from guilt on cheating on her, and making her look bad infront of everyone. 'Season 4' 'Season 5 Princess Twilight' 'The Rise of Dark Sparkle' 'Seasons 6' 'Resurrection and Vengeance' ''Trivia *''Rivera and Twilight Sparkle's relationship, bares a strong similarity towards New Harrison and Panamala's Relationship in the Galactic Era portion of The PROJECT Corporation, mostly due to the fact of Twiight Sparkle being the smartest out of all other Mane 6 Members, and Rivera being a show off, the only diffrence between him and New Harrison is that New Harrison dose not have the Anger Emotion in him... Category:Relations